


Joey's confession

by Sarezaka



Series: Miss Henri [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Female Henry Stein, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarezaka/pseuds/Sarezaka
Summary: Joey knew Henri Stein for years as they were childhood friends.So, since when did his feelings for her evolved into something more than friendship ?





	Joey's confession

Joey knew Henri Stein for years.  


They’ve were childhood friends, and because they shared a similar dream, they went together to an animation school, she being the only girl of the classroom.  


He didn’t realize at that time, but slowly, over the years, the feelings evolved on Joey’s side and they realized their dream as they became business partners with the founding of Joey Drew Studios.  


The man being the face of the company while she was its heart.  
 

He thought of Henrietta more and more often. And not under the friendship’s light like he had with other women.  
 

In fact, he didn’t even have any female friends, they were only males, Henri being the only exception.  


Or not, as it seemed, if his feelings toward her were anything to go by.  


Laying on his bed, he was thinking of the brunette.  


Her shyness, gentleness and overall happy personality that hid a great strength, allowing her to take on any challenge.  


They were some of the things he loved about her, her pretty appearance adding to her smiling personality.  


The fact that she was able to usually stop him when he was about to let his ideas go wild when the studio was just starting to be successful was also a plus for him.  


She was the only one who managed that feat and he appreciated that. It really wasn’t the right moment to make the studio expand.  


Baby steps as she said, but he was sure that one day, they will create the most amazing theme park.  


He even had the name ready : Bendy Land.  


She had laughed happily and said she loved the idea, one day maybe, but not now. They barely had the money for the studio and employees, after all, as they just got started on their adventure.  


Thinking about it, he remembered his heart beating harder when she was close to him.  


His eyes widened in realization.  


-No way... I’m in love with her ? He muttered, taking a sitting position, his heart starting to beat a bit faster at the thought. Since when do I see her like that ?  


Did his feeling start to change when her body started to take a more feminine shape ? When her voice lost her child’s tone, making her sound even more feminine with her nascent curves ? Or was it even earlier ? When they were children playing at school or in the park, or drawing and sharing their dreams ?  


He wasn’t sure.  


One month went by, and his coworkers noticed how he acted around the animator, often looking away but still glancing at her, blushing.  


He was lucky they couldn’t hear his heart rate going higher when she was near him.  


Henrietta and Joey were in the man’s office, discussing about futures episodes ideas.  


-So, what do you think about this pitch for that future episode ? Joey ? Joey ? Do you hear me ? Made Henri’s melodious voice as she snapped her fingers in front of him.

-Huh ? Ah, yes, yes, I heard you. Answered the blonde who had been looking at her distractedly, and elbow on the desk, and a cheek on his hand, the other arm on the desk too. You were talking about Tombstone Picnic, right ?

-No, I was talking about The Horror House, if the pitch for that Halloween special was good, so that I could start working on it. She retorted with a little smile. You seem distracted. Are you all right ?

-Yes, I’m fine, just distracted by you. He muttered.

-What ? Can you repeat, please ? I didn’t hear you well...  


Joey finally fully came back to reality, blushing, realizing what he just said.  


-Ah, nothing, just talking to myself. He took a look at the file about the future Halloween special. And yes the pitch is good, you can start to work on it.

-Okay. Nodded the young woman as she stood up. You should rest a bit. She added, before opening the door.

-Say the workaholic animator. Smirked the young man.

-You’re right. I should take a break too. Chuckled the brunette before leaving, closing the door behind her.  


Once she was gone, he slumped in his chair and sighed.  


-I can’t let my feelings for her get the better of me... He whispered. It didn’t take long for his thought to start to drift. _What if you confessed ? You would be fixed, that way. If she return your feeling, great, but if she don’t, well... Maybe you’ll find someone else ? Maybe it’s just a crush ? But it will hurt if she reject me... And what if my confession break our friendship ? You really think that will break your friendship ? Then you don’t know her, do you ? No, you’re right, she’s not like that... So gather your courage and go tell her ! Y-Yeah, I will... I just hope I won’t regret it..._  


A few days later, Joey came to work earlier than usual.  


A bouquet of flowers in his hands, he went to his office to put it on his desk.  
 

A bit later, Henrietta came to his office, to talk about the production being on the right track and that the deadline won’t be a problem.  


But before she could talk about it, Joey – who seemed nervous – walked to her as he was already standing when she came in, hands behind his back.  


-Henri ! You’ve come to the right time. He gulped, his cheek getting pink. I-I have something important to tell you. Will you listen ?

-Yes, of course. She said with a smile, hoping it will put her friend a bit more at ease, as she noticed his nervosity.  


When he finally put his hands in front of himself, they were holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers.  
 

-I-We’ve known each other since childhood and we’ve become great friends. But, I-I’ve recently realized that my feelings for you have evolved... To something... More than that of a friend... Henrietta... I-I love you... He said, a hopeful expression and his heart beating like crazy when tending the bouquet to the young woman who had listened to him, her eyes widening as she understood what he was talking about, her cheeks getting pinker too.  


Her joyful expression turned into sadness as he finished his confession.  


-Oh, Joey. I’m so sorry... I’m really flattered that you see me as more than a friend. I really do, but I’m afraid I don’t share your sentiment...

-So, you... You only see me as a friend ? Or... He asked, lowering his hand holding the flower, and a hurt expression on his face.

-Yes, I can’t reciprocate your feeling, but it’s not because I’m taken. You know I would already have told you if I was dating someone, right ?

-Ah... Yes. You’re right. You won’t accept these flowers, then ? He said, both looking at the bouquet.

-I can accept them if you want, but it will be as a friend, not more. She nodded slowly. Can you accept it ?

-Y-Yes... I can... He answered, blinking back tears, as he gave her the flowers she smelled, with a mix of happiness and sadness.  


She hugged him.  


-Thank you for these flowers, they’re beautiful, Joey. And I really appreciate your gift. I’m sorry. I know it hurt that I don’t share your feeling and it took courage to do what you did. She said, a tear slipping as she knew she hurt him by rejecting his confession and that there was nothing she could do, because love can’t be controlled.  


Joey couldn’t hold his tears as he hugged her back.  


-It’s okay, Henri. I knew I had a chance to be rejected, but I still confessed so I knew where to stand with both of us. But we’re still friends, right ?

-Yes, of course we’re still friends. She retorted with a little smile as she wiped her tear after they broke their embrace. And who know, if I’m not the right one for you, maybe you’ll find someone else, one day ?

-Mhm. Who know... He shrugged with a small smile too as he also dried his tears.  


They became silent for a moment, awkwardness taking over the office.  
 

The brunette broke the silence.  


-Hum... So, I came to tell you about the production of the next episode. Everything is in the green.

-Ah, so that mean no problem to keep up with the deadline ?

-Exactly. She answered with a bright smile.

-Excellent. Made the blonde, a genuine smile on his lips too.  


They kept talking about various ideas and projects, partly to distract themselves a bit, and also as a way to get back their composure before facing their coworkers.  


While at work, she put the bouquet in a glass of water, and took it home once her job of the day was over.  


The gift lasted a few days in his transparent vase before the flowers withered and had to be disposed of.  
 

The situation was still a bit strange for a few days with the running rumor of the two founders of the studio having had a breakup, since some thought they were a couple, and said founders still being a bit awkward around each other during that time.  
 

Some worried that it might affect the studio as a whole if there was bad blood between them, but it quickly calmed down as there was a lot of work to be done.  


Luckily, there wasn’t enmity between and Henri and Joey after his confession, even if it took him a bit of time to recover from his heartbreak.

It didn’t take him too long as it was an eventuality he had expected, even if it hurt him.  


So, everything went back to normal after a while.  
 

But he still always had a soft spot for her, even if it was now dimmed and he ended up dating other women.


End file.
